Someday
by Ayam Rusa
Summary: Mungkin hari ini adalah hari yang lain bagi Ino Yamanaka. Atau memang hari ini adalah kesialan beruntun baginya? Apapun itu, Deidara patut mencurigai apa yang terjadi dengan adik semata wayangnya hari ini.
Di tengah hawa musim panas yang menyesakkan, seorang di tepi trotoar nampak meringkuk tak berdaya. Mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan aneh, ia justru memasang ekspresi masam.

Masam. Semasam-masamnya.

Sepuluh menit yang lalu, Deidara mengiriminya pesan singkat—berkata jika ia tak bisa menjemput Ino yang tengah berkunjung ke rumah Sakura. Pun dengan si merah muda itu sendiri tengah bergelung dengan dunianya—apa lagi jika bukan buku-buku tebal yang mengotori pandangan mata. Sialnya pula, Sakura tak memberi peringatan terlebih dahulu jia ia tengah bercinta dengan buku-buku memuakkan itu di perpustakaan kota.

Dan di sinilah Ino sekarang.

Terduduk tak berdaya di pinggir trotoar dengan pandangan lurus menatap jalanan yang lebih menyerupai jembatan kematian untuknya. Oh, jangan katakan jika Ino berlebihan. Karena jika siapa pun tahu jalanan yang ada di pusat Konoha ini merupakan salah satu jalanan dengan tingkat kepadatan tinggi. Belum lagi dengan para pengendara yang menyetir dengan beringas.

Hah, rasanya menyeberang jalan sama dengan menghampiri ajal!

Matahari semakin terik—padahal ini sudah pukul tiga sore. Genap lima jam dari keberangkatan Ino. Belum lagi asap-asap kendaraan yang mengepul ke udara. Pastikan setelah pulang ke rumahnya, Ino langsung menerjang Deidara hingga memasukkannya ke liang lahat. Lalu mengambil semua kartu kredit platinum milik kakaknya untuk merombak penampilan Ino pasca menggembel seperti ini.

Hoho, terdengar sangat memuaskan.

Yamanaka bungsu itu tersenyum penuh arti sendirian membayangkan ide piciknya. Bahkan jika di Konoha tengah hujan pemuda tampan sekalipun, ia telah mengukir untuk tidak memaafkan Deidara yang seenak jidatnya membiarkan Ino terbelenggu dalam situasi menyebalkan seperti ini.

Ah, tapi bagaimana caranya Ino membunuh Deidara jika menyeberang jalan pun ia tak tahu kapan akan terlaksana?

Menyadari kondisinya—yang mustahil untuk menyiksa Deidara, Ino meraung frustasi. Mengacak rambut pirangnya hingga tak berbentuk. Biarlah tak ada yang meliriknya—toh jalanan jam segini juga lenggang oleh pemuda tampan.

Oke, satu-satunya opsi yang dimiliki Ino adalah menelpon Sakura atau Deidara—merengek dengan segala macam bujukan agar salah satu di antara keduanya mau berbaik hati mengantar Ino hingga ke seberang jalan.

Dengan manik berkaca-kaca—antara takut ia semakin buruk rupa dan membayangkan ia akan tertidur di trotoar, Ino mengambil ponsel pintarnya.

"Astaga!"

Ponsel layar datar tanpa _keypad_ itu tersentuh dengan tidak etis. Berulang kali tertekan—dan terpukul oleh jemari gadis Yamanaka yang berhiaskan cat kuku mahal. Pula, dengan berulang kali melakukan hal serupa, hasilnya tetap sama saja.

Ponsel Ino mati. Mati.

Sama sekali tak bereaksi saat Ino menekan-nekan (separuh meremukkan). Gadis Yamanaka ini mengambil napas dalam sebelum membuangnya dengan berat.

Baiklah, baik. Setidaknya tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Deidara pasti menyadari jika Ino tak kunjung pulang lalu akan menanyakan keberadaannya pada Sakura. Dan dua sosok itu pasti tunggang langgang mencari Ino. Ya, itu pasti.

Yang terpenting sekarang tidak ada kecelakaan atau apa pun yang memperburuk keadaan Ino.

 **TIK ... TIK ...**

 _Aquamarine_ miliknya mendongak. Seingatnya baru beberapa menit lalu ia mengeluh mengenai cuaca panas. Tapi kenapa sekarang malah ...

"Tidak bisakah hariku lebih buruk lagi?" Ia meronta depresi di tengah hujan yang mengguyur semakin deras.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Someday**

 **Sebuah cerita fiksi dari Ayam Rusa**

 **Gaara — Ino Y.**

 **Waspada! Lautan typo, nista, bahasa yang alay dan (sok) dramatis serta OOC**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul enam sore. Tepat tiga jam semenjak hujan turun. Rintik air dari langit itu memang telah mereda, meninggalkan hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang. Beberapa penduduk pun nampak begitu gembira dengan kedatangan hujan yang memberi sedikit kesejukan.

Si pirang itu masih senantiasa meringkuk di pinggiran trotoar. Tubuhnya yang hanya berbalut gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna putih tulang membuatnya semakin terlihat mengenaskan. Surai platina yang tadinya terkuncir rapi kini tergerai. Wajah Ino cukup melas jika disandingkan dengan para korban pengungsian di Gaza. Belum lagi dengan iris biru kehijauan yang (sekali lagi) hanya bisa menatap pasrah jalanan di depannya.

Sebut saja sosoknya aneh. Kejanggalan utama bagi orang-orang yang hilir mudik sedari tadi. Kondisi Ino bahkan lebih mengenaskan dibanding korban patah hati yang sering diceritakan oleh Rei—tetangga sebelahnya yang gemar bergalau ria. Tapi Ino tetap tak akan menyeberang, itu catatan utamanya.

Ino dan menyeberang tak pernah berada dalam satu konteks kalimat yang sama.

Ya, ya. Jika salah satu dari kalian pernah mendengar mengenai _agyrophobia_ , maka itulah yang tengah terjadi pada gadis cantik satu ini. Figur berperawakan menggoda ini tak ingat betul tentang bagaimana, mengapa, dan kapan ia menjadi seperti itu.

Yang jelas Ino tak bisa menyeberang. Ia takut. Gemetar. Atau parahnya seperti tadi—menangis selayaknya orang bodoh ketika suara debuman mesin itu semakin memekikan telinga.

 _Malangnya nasibmu, Ino Yamanaka!_

Tentu saja Ino akan terus bergelung di pinggiran trotoar jika ia tak merasa aura-aura monster menguar. Kepala yang tadinya tertunduk itu mendongak. Tepat di sampingnya ternyata ada seorang laki-laki yang sibuk dengan pandangannya ke arah lampu pejalan kaki.

Cukup lama Ino hanya menatapnya—jika tak tiba-tiba saja kepala laki-laki itu menoleh ke bawah guna menatapnya. Memperlihatkan wajah yang, uhm ... cukup mengesankan bagi Ino.

Ino berdehem singkat sebelum beranjak berdiri. Tentu saja dengan harga diri setinggi Menara Konoha miliknya memaksa untuk tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kegembelannya. Ia menepuk bagian depan gaun selututnya sebelum memasang pandangan lurus ke depan.

Tentunya, dengan sekujur tubuh bergetar.

Satu detik ...

Dua detik ...

Ino ikut menengok ke lampu pejalan kaki yang masih merah. Kembali ia menghela napas. Setidaknya laki-laki berciri cukup unik di samping Ino ini harus berlalu dahulu. Bukan apa-apa, sepanjang Ino terduduk tak berdaya di pinggiran trotoar sekian jam, hanya laki-laki yang tengah berdiri di samping Ino ini yang cukup layak untuk dipandang.

Masih cukup.

Suara pejalan kaki yang berkerumun dari arah belakang menyadarkan Ino jika lampu pejalan kaki telah berubah warna. Gadis cantik itu harus beberapa kali terhuyung saat dorongan-dorongan menyebalkan dari arah belakang menabraknya. Ia berdecak kesal sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali meringkuk ke tepian.

Pipi yang seputih porselen itu menggembung kesal. Entah berapa jam yang lalu ia pergi—dan sialnya Deidara atau Sakura sama sekali tak berbaik hati untuk mencarinya. Mereka berdua benar-benar terkutuk!

"Lama-lama aku menangis jika seperti ini," gerutu Ino frustasi. Ia tak suka menunggu. Tapi terpaksa menanti dan menunggu adalah dua kata yang beda makna. "Sialan!" lanjutnya mengumpat keras.

Ino sudah akan beranjak melambaikan tangan ke kamera pengintai lalu lintas terdekat jika saja sebuah tatapan tajam tak lebih dulu menghunusnya.

Rahang Ino nyaris anjlok begitu sadar jika sosok keren—yang rupawan itu masih berdiri di sana. Ino mungkin tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena laki-laki itu menggunakan syal senada warna rambutnya hingga sebatas hidung. Membuat iris hijau pucat yang dikelilingi oleh lingkaran hitam di sepanjang kelopak hingga bawah mata terlihat seperti membekukannya.

Oke, Ino sudah biasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia tak akan kaget.

Ini tak jauh berbeda dengan saat Ino menghadapi Sasuke Uchiha—tetangga kelasnya yang memiliki tingkat kesengakan di ambang batas rata-rata normal.

Berpura-pura mengabaikan tatapan dingin ke arahnya itu, Ino berdiri. Kembali menatap lurus jalanan di depannya dengan segala macam motivasi untuk mengabaikan sosok di sampingnya.

 _Lupakan, Ino. Anggap dia tak pernah ada!_

Memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, Ino kembali menoleh. Kali ini bukan hanya pandangan beku. Namun juga picingan tajam penuh penilaian yang didapati Ino dari pemuda dengan tato aneh di dahi kirinya itu.

 _Aquamarine_ miliknya menatap tak suka pandangan yang dilayangkan ke arahnya, "Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" tanyanya tajam.

Figur di samping Ino tertegun sebentar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke jalanan.

 _Padahal semuanya salah, Ino! Lihat pakaian tak tahu tempat yang kau kenakan? Belum lagi kondisimu yang lebih mirip gelandangan!_

Ino benar-benar menyesal tak mengikuti saran Deidara untuk datang ke salah satu psikolog beberapa waktu lalu. Dibanding paranoidnya, harga diri mengenai penampilan adalah segala-galanya. Ck, lain kali ia tak ingin menjadi adik durhaka.

Kaki Ino mulai pegal juga lama-lama duduk-meringkuk-berdiri. Belum lagi perutnya yang terus berdendang meminta untuk diisi serta tubuhnya yang bercampur antara guyuran air, keringat serta polusi asap-asap mengerikan itu.

Tangan Yamanaka bungsu ini terulur untuk menyentuh rambut pirang panjangnya yang cukup mengenaskan. Ia meringis tertahan saat mengingat ikat kuncir kudanya terlepas entah ke mana—menyisakan surai platina sebatas bawah pinggul yang tampak lengket tak beraturan.

Ugh, Ino benar-benar menggelandang.

Ia kembali mengambil napas dalam. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan karma karena ia sering mengabaikan ocehan Deidara. Juga bisa karena Ino terlalu boros dalam membelanjakan uang saku bulanannya. Ia baru sadar pula jika beberapa hari lalu mengatai tetangganya yang baru pindah dari Korea—Lala Kim yang (katanya) berdandan seperti preman pertigaan gang saat hendak berkencan dengan paman-paman tampan Uchiha—Izuna Uchiha.

Dan Kami-sama memang Maha Adil sepertinya.

Sang dewi yang dipuja sana-sini karena kemolekan tubuh serta parasnya yang menawan harus jadi bulan-bulanan tatapan prihatin beberapa orang yang melintas. Yah, setelah ini mungkin Ino tak akan berbicara ceplas-ceplos sembarangan lagi.

Namun aksi introspeksi Ino itu terpaksa berhenti saat sebuah lengan tiba-tiba menariknya asal. Manik biru kehijauan miliknya membulat tak percaya menatap pemuda rupawan yang tetap melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Ino yang nyaris beku.

Beberapa detik Ino menghabiskan waktunya untuk terpesona sebelum seluruh kesadarannya mengambil alih. Wajahnya seketika memerah, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar cabul!" Ia mengambil jeda sebelum berniat meneruskan kembali ucapannya. Setidaknya sampai pemuda yang beberap senti lebih tinggi dari Ino menoleh dan menghadiahi tatapan tajamnya secara cuma-cuma.

Syukurnya, tatapan itu cukup untuk membungkam si cerewet Yamanaka ini.

Ino hanya bisa pasrah seraya menatap lengannya yang dipegang kuat pemuda rupawan ini. Lagipula, genggaman si mata panda ini menhangatkannya. Toh jika mata panda ini berniat berbuat cabul, Ino patut berbangga karena yang mencabulinya adalah orang yang lebih kharismatik dibanding si labil Sasuke Uchiha.

Sebentar ... kenapa Ino mendadak masokis seperti ini coba?

Suara para pejalan kaki yang menyeberang jalan membuyarkan Ino dari lamunannya. Ia menatap sosok yang menarik lengannya dengan pandangan macam-macam. Antara kaget, tak percaya, berterima kasih, kagum hingga—

 **TIN ... TIN ...**

—hingga suara klakson mobil yang memekakan telinga memaksa Ino untuk melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuh pemuda ini. Entah bagian mana yang bisa Ino raih—ia tak peduli. Yang jelas debaman jantung yang bertalu-talu serta air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuknya dapat tertahan.

"Aku takut."

Ino ingin sekali membuka matanya untuk mengatakan betapa baiknya malaikat yang dikirim Kami-sama untuknya kali ini. Namun lagi-lagi ketakutan yang menguasai dirinya membuat respons Ino hanyalah semakin mengeratkan pegangan—yang untungnya pegangan Ino hanya di sekitar lengan—serta menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam ke balik lengan sosok di sampingnya.

Begitu merasakan kedua kakinya berhenti melangkah, Ino mengintip dari balik lengan malaikat baik hati ini. Ia sudah sampai di seberang dengan selamat serta sedikit pekikan.

Oh, ingin sekali rasanya Ino menari hula-hula karena buncahan bahagianya.

Tapi lengannya yang masih _ganjen_ melingkar ke tubuh orang asing menyadarkannya. Segera saja ia melepas pegangan—setengah pelukannya pada sosok tampan berupa unyu yang menyelamatkannya dari gelar gelandangan semalam.

"Terima kasih," ujar Ino canggung. Rasanya ia seperti seorang jalang tak tahu diri. Sudah dibentak, dipelototi, bahkan dipanggil cabul tak membuat si surai merah marun ini mengurungkan niatnya untuk membantu Ino menyeberang.

"Hn," sahut figur yang kini berhadapan dengan Ino dari balik syal merahnya. Ia menatap Ino yang menunduk dengan pandangan menilai sebelum menghela napas pelan. Baru saja beberapa jam lalu ia datang ke Konoha—dan kini telah dihadapkan dengan situasi membingungkan seperti ini.

Pemuda berwajah menggemaskan—tapi tertutupi syal itu sudah sering menemui para lansia yang menunggu seorang sepertinya untuk membantu menyeberang jalan. Tapi keadaan berbeda justru ia temui di Konoha.

Ah, Konoha mungkin memang cukup istimewa.

"Pakaianmu." Ia langsung diberi pandangan bingung oleh manik _aquamarine_ gadis pirang itu. Karena memang tak berniat memperjelas ucapannya, ia lantas melepas jaket berwarna khakinya—menyisakan kaus polos berwarna marun yang membalut tubuhnya.

Tentu saja netra si pirang itu tetap mengawasinya dengan pandangan bingung sebelum Gaara menautkan jaketnya ke bahu Ino yang nyaris terekspos sempurna. Setengah tak percaya—dan setengahnya lagi berdebar.

Aroma cendana yang hangat langsung merangsek memenuhi paru-paru Ino. Sontak saja wajahnya memerah—namun pemuda di hadapan Ino tetap tak menyadarinya.

Bahkan hingga sosok itu berlalu meninggalkannya, Ino masih terpaku dengan aroma cendana yang tak biasanya dipakai oleh laki-laki muda.

Tanpa sempat mengucapkan terima kasih.

 **...**

Deidara hanya melongo tak percaya begitu mendapati adik semata wayangnya yang tengah tersenyum seperti orang kumat seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah.

Karena pertemuan tugas kelompok yang mendadak, ia tak sempat menjemput sang adik yang tengah bermain ke rumah Sakura. Bahkan saat terburu-buru pulang tadi, Sakura mengatakan jika Ino tak jadi bertandang ke apartemennya karena Sakura juga tengah mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kota.

Seolah bersiap terguyur ombak badai amukan Ino, Deidara menyiapkan seluruh macam upaya untuk berjaga-jaga. Mulai dari plester luka jika nanti Ino memukulnya dengan _urakan_ , majalah busana terbaru, hingga paling parah—jika Ino menguras kartu kreditnya.

Namun, kenyataan dan ekspetasi Deidara adalah dua hal yang jauh berbeda.

Ino—adiknya ini tengah tersenyum tak jelas sembari bercermin di kamarnya. Namun begitu mengetahui sang kakak sudah pulang, Ino langsung menyapa dengan senyuman lima jari, "Dei-nii kapan sampai? Bawa apa?"

Deidara mengerjap satu kali.

Dua kali.

Berkali-kali.

"Hah?" Entah Deidara harus bahagia atau mengalami pembekuan otak melihat respons Ino, "Ino-chan sudah pulang?" Dan malah kalimat bodoh yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kepala pirang platina itu miring dengan ekspresi air muka bertanya, Dei-nii kenapa?"

 _Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Imoutou!_ —Deidara tersenyum ambigu, "Tadi kau menunggu lama, Ino-chan?"

Ino mengangguk, "Lumayan. Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat jika Dei-nii ingin mandi." Kemudian ia berlalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Katakan pada Deidara jika ini semua bukan mimpi? Jika perlu, silahkan berteriak menggunakan toa tepat di telinganya!

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sebenernya fiksi entah semenjak jaman apa—lupa pastinya semenjak jaman apa. Wkwk, lupa mau dipost XD. Dan baru ingetnya sekarang (karena emang malem ini malem para orangtua buat pengajian, wkwk).


End file.
